Andre Drazen
Andre Drazen was the oldest son of Victor Drazen, and brother of Alexis Drazen. He planned the operation to rescue his father from the Mobile Underground Detention and Detainment system, to kill Senator David Palmer, and to frame Jack Bauer as the assassin in retribution for Operation Nightfall, during which his mother and sister were killed. Before Day 1 : See Andre Drazen's profile at Character profiles. Andre was born to Victor and Elena Drazen on June 10, 1967 in Kragujevac, Serbia. Drazen received his higher education at the Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute. After working on engineering projects for a number of years, he joined the Serbian Army and became an officer, and was also involved in the Serbian Democratic Union. During an American-funded mission called Operation Nightfall, a team led by Jack Bauer targeted the apparent location of Drazen's father Victor for a bombing. The attack killed Victor's body double, but also unintentionally killed Andre's sister, Martina, and mother. His father was captured later, but remained in contact with Andre and Alexis to plan his escape and revenge. Day 1 Andre hired Ira Gaines to assassinate Senator David Palmer and frame Jack Bauer. When Gaines failed, Andre took over the operation himself. In the meantime, he was also plotting to free his father, Victor Drazen, who had been held in secret by the U.S. government ever since his supposed death in Operation Nightfall. Andre talked to his brother Alexis who had a girlfriend that was a member of Senator Palmer's advanced team. Andre had Alexis learn the Senator's schedule through her. Andre instructed Alexis to kill her at their next meet, just to be safe. Victor was transferred to a secret facility in Saugus at 7:20pm. Alexis Drazen had set up a deal with electric company worker Alan Morgan to cut the electricity for the area at that time, but that plan failed when Teddy Hanlin accidentally killed Morgan. Andre and his mercenary team led by Harris moved on to the backup plan, blowing a hole in the wall and killing everyone except Jack, whom they kept as a prisoner to trade for Alexis who had been in the emegency room after being stabbed by his girlfriend. Alexis died immediately after being reunited with Andre and Victor. After George Mason left from delivering Alexis to Victor's men, Andre told him that they let Bauer go but they could not pick him up. Andre instructed Jack to go to Palmer and to have them talk to Palmer on the phone or they would kill Jacks daughter, Kim Bauer. Instead, they planted an explosive in the phone. After hearing it on the news, Andre and Victor believed that Palmer died in the explosion. Andre then called Jack Bauer learning that he had survived the explosive. Andre got a call from their contact, Nina Myers who informed Andre and Victor that Palmer was not dead and that it was just a trick to keep Kim alive. After losing Kim Bauer, Andre and Victor had Nina Myers tell Jack that Kim was dead, hoping to ambush him when he came looking for revenge. Instead, both Andre and Victor were killed in the ensuing gunfight. Memorable quotes * '''Andre Drazen:' (talking to Ira Gaines) If Plan A doesn't work, you should have a Plan B, not Plan A recycled. ("Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am") Background information and notes * Andre Drazen appeared in a total of 15 episodes. This makes him the second longest-running villain to appear in a single season. Abu Fayed of Season 6 is tied with Habib Marwan of Season 4 for longest-running single season main villian. * Continuity error: according to the CTU profiles of Andre and his brother Alexis, they were born only five months apart. Appearances nl:Andre Drazen Drazen, Andre Drazen, Andre Drazen, Andre Drazen, Andre Drazen, Andre